


Just for a Little While

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [112]
Category: Dollhouse, Sisters (1991 TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>SGA, John/Rodney, Is it okay if I call you mine? Just for a time?</i>.</p><p>A brief John interlude during the Imprint Dating series.</p><p>Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Little While

John surfaced when English Teacher fell asleep. He and Rodney had gone to dinner and a play -  _Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead_ \- and then returned to the house, sprawled out on the couch to talk about how the play had gone (Rodney had once played Rosencrantz in a high school production of the play), and they’d both fallen asleep.  
  
And now John was awake, and Rodney was asleep beside him, peaceful in dreams. He was beautiful and warm and perfect, and John wanted to stay like this forever. He’d die happy.  
  
“Hey,” he whispered to Rodney, “Is it okay if I call you mine? Just for a time?”  
  
_You’re hoping for a long time, right?_ Brian asked.  
  
The other imprints murmured their annoyance. If even one of them stayed awake, the rest of them slept badly and were cranky the next day.  
  
_Hoping for forever,_ John said.  
  
_You need to give him time,_ Brian said.  
  
If John closed his eyes, he could retreat into his mind and have a conversation with Brian face-to-face as it were, but if he did that, he’d be cut off from the outside world for a bit, and he was reveling in the sensation of Rodney asleep on top of him, his warmth and his weight and the fact that he was there, he was alive and _real._  
  
_I know,_ John said.  
  
_For one, you said you would, and two, you need the time as well. You’ve waited a long time. Waiting a little longer won’t hurt you._  
  
_I just...the thought of living without him, without any of him, is terrible. If this doesn’t work out, I’ll lose him as a friend, too. I know I will._ John sighed.  
  
Rodney stirred, and John smoothed a hand over his back, soothing him.  
  
_So be patient,_ Brian said.  _If you want this to work, all of us need to be behind it, and we all still need to spend some time with him._  
  
_I know. I just - can I enjoy this? Just this, me and him, without a care in the world? Because there are so many of you, and it’ll be a while before I get to do this again._  
  
_Yeah,_ Brian said softly. _Enjoy it._ And he drifted off to sleep.  
  
John lay there, reveling in Rodney’s presence, feeling his heartbeat. He roused Julian and Architect and Pianist, prodded them into usefulness.  
  
_I want you take this,_ John said, _and see it. Hear it. Feel it. Remember it. All right? Because this is perfect, and if it never gets better than this, I want to hold onto it._  
  
They agreed, sleepily, and John let himself drift away.  
  
When he woke in the morning, Rodney was gone, and someone had covered him with the knitted afghan John kept in his room, but if John closed his eyes, he could summon that moment when Rodney was his, just for a little while.


End file.
